The Birthday
by Senna54367
Summary: It's Toshiro's Birthday and Rangiku won the Rukia Kuchiki private concert contest and Rukia is performing a duet with Toshiro. What would happen when things get out of control? ToshiRuki. One-shot


The Birthday

Chapter 1

"RUKIA! RUKIA! RUKIA!" the crowd screamed. " WHO DO YOU WANT?" the host screamed. " WE WANT RUKIA!" The crowd screamed. " So here she is with her first song, make it shine!" screamed the Host. Rukia appeared wearing a black sleevless and shiny dress with one pink strap at her right shoulder. " Here we go!

Here I am, once again

Feeling lost

But now and then

I breath it in

To let it go

And you don't know

Where you are now

With what it will come to

If only someone could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear!

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

You'll never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my Victory

Just Remember me

When you make it shine!" singed Rukia.

**Meanwhile..**

" CAPTAIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted Rangiku. " What the hell, Rangiku?" shouted the young prodigy, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. " I won the Rukia contest AND she will be performing a private concert for you right in this house for your birthday!" screamed Rangiku. At the name of Rukia, the young prodigy's ears perked. " Wait, wait, wait, you won the stupid contest?" He exclaimed. " Yup!" said Rangiku grinning from ear to ear. " Alright then I better change for her arrival," he said. _' …. Rukia Kuchiki huh. Hopefully she'll perform my favourite song, " Finally Fallin" I just hope so' _thought the young captain.

Finally, Rukia Kuchiki arrived to the captain's mansion in a huge limo scene. " Hello there. Are you Rangiku? The winner for my contest? The one who requested that I would sing for your captain's birthday?" asked Rukia to Rangiku. " Yes! That is me. Follow me to my captain's indoor stage. Don't be surprised. He loves to sing. He sings real sweet," said Rangiku. "Oh I see, then maybe he'll like to sing with me the duet, ' Finally Fallin' ?" asked Rukia. Rangiku's eyes bulged. " He would love that! It's his favourite song!" exclaimed Rangiku. "also, My captain is really H-O-T. Hot. He's about two inches taller then you and he workes out everyday at the 10th squad's gym," hinted Rangiku. She wanted her captain to have a superstar as his girlfriend. " Rangiku? Is she here yet?" said a very annoyed Captain Hitsugaya. " Yes Captain!" said Rangiku. Rukia's eyes widenen. '_OMG he's super hot. Maybe I should ask him out. I shouldn't be afraid. Remember, I am a superstar_' thought Rukia. " Greetings, Rukia Kuchiki. Miss Kuchiki, I would like to thank you for singing for me in a private concert for my Birthday," said Toshiro politely. " um captain, you're gonna sing a duet with her. I told her you can sing well and she insisted to sing ' Finally Fallin' with you," said Rangiku. " Yes, what she said is correct. I want to test your skills," said Rukia. " You're quite a catch too, Captain Hitsugaya," said Rukia smirking. Toshiro flash stepped behind Rukia. Rukia could feel his cold breath. She relaxed at this position. " Thank you Miss Kuchiki, but you can call me Toshiro," he growled. " Call me Rukia, and you can score a date with me," purred Rukia. " Hey! Stop Flirting and get singing!" shouted Rangiku. She didn't mea to interrupt but she was too excited for the duet.

( Bold- Toshiro _Italic-Rukia __**Bold and Italic- Together**__)_

_Suddenly_

_My choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I _

_Are standing here_

**And Beautiful**

**Is all I see**

_**It's only you**_

_**I know it's true **_

_**It has to be**_

_That money isn't worth a thing_

_If you didn't earn it_

_You don't deserve it_

_True love doesn't cost a thing_

_And if you try to buy it_

_You can't return it_

_No, no ,__**no woah**_

_Your friends_

_Doin all the same things_

_And my friends_

_Look at what you're wasting_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_**If you change**_

_**Their minds!**_

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm Fallin, Fallin_

_Finally Fallin, Fallin_

_I don't need all the finest things_

_dimond rings_

_And nothing._

_So show me something_

_Cause love is all I need and all I ever wanted_

_And now I got it_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!**_

_My Friends are wonder what you're thinking_

_And your friends probably think the same thing_

_**It doesn't matter if we change their minds!**_

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm Fallin, Fallin_

_Finally Fallin, Fallin_

_If you can't find love when you're in it_

_Just forget it_

_It will change your mind when you get it_

_Don't you get it?_

_Cause we did it_

_**Yeah we did it**_

_Well we did it!_

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm Fallin, Fallin_

_Finally Fallin, Fallin_

_Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm Fallin, Fallin_

_Finally Fallin, Fallin_

_Finally Fallin, Fallin_

_Finally Fallin, Fallin!" _they sang and ended with an 'almost kissing' pose

Everything was quiet until Rangiku shouted, " YEAH! That's my captain!" Everyone started clapping and said," Good Job!" at their own times. Toshiro and Rukia went backstage. When they were about to exit, Rukia said, " That some voice you have there."

" Ah, it's nothing compared to you. I mean, you did sing the most," admitted Toshiro. He sat on a bench and drank some juice. Rukia did something unexpected. She pulled the bottle away from him and sat on his lap. Her Vargina touching his's cock. And she kissed him passionately. Toshiro was shocked, but deepened the kiss by putting her legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro felt his belt fall to the fall. He opened one of his eyes and saw Rukia trying to pull down his pants. He smiled and started unzipping her jacket. He opened her blouse buttons one by one and licked her chest. They continued Making out until…. "Captain? Rukia? It's time for you to go back Rukia!" called Rangiku. She went backstage and saw the couple, naked. " Uh.. I'll be outside.. I'll tell your manager, Rukia" said Rangiku, earning a "umhum" from Rukia.

How's that? It's my first one shot! Review please!


End file.
